footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 FIFA World Cup qualification – UEFA Group F
The 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification UEFA Group F is one of the nine UEFA groups for 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification. The group consists of six teams: England, Slovakia, Scotland, Slovenia, Lithuania, and Malta. The draw for the first round (group stage) was held as part of the 2018 FIFA World Cup Preliminary Draw on 25 July 2015, starting 18:00 MSK (UTC+3), at the Konstantinovsky Palace in Strelna, Saint Petersburg, Russia. The group winners will qualify directly for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Among the nine group runners-up, the eight best runners-up will advance to the play-offs, where they will be drawn into four home-and-away ties to determine the other four qualifiers. Standings Matches The fixture list was confirmed by UEFA on 26 July 2015, the day following the draw. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times are in parentheses). |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Černych Slivka |goals2=Krhin Cesar |stadium=LFF Stadium, Vilnius |attendance=4,114 |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Lallana |stadium=Štadión Antona Malatinského, Trnava |attendance=18,111 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–5 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Effiong |goals2=Snodgrass C. Martin S. Fletcher |stadium=National Stadium, Ta' Qali |attendance=15,069 |referee=Yevhen Aranovsky (Ukraine) }} ---- |time=18:00 (17:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score= 2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Sturridge Alli |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=81,718 |referee=Stefan Johannesson (Sweden) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= 1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=McArthur |goals2=Černych |stadium=Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance= |referee=Tobias Stieler (Germany) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= 1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Kronaveter |goals2= |stadium=Stožice Stadium, Ljubljana |attendance= |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Černych Novikovas |goals2= |stadium=LFF stadionas, Vilnius |attendance= |referee=Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Mak Nemec |goals2= |stadium=Štadión Antona Malatinského, Trnava |attendance= |referee=Martin Strömbergsson (Sweden) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stožice Stadium, Ljubljana |attendance=13,274 |referee=Deniz Aytekin (Germany) }} ---- |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Sturridge Lallana Cahill |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=87,258 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Verbič |stadium=National Stadium, Ta' Qali |attendance=4,207 |referee=Paweł Raczkowski (Poland) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Nemec Kucka Škrtel Hamšík |goals2= |stadium=Štadión Antona Malatinského, Trnava |attendance=9,653 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} ---- |time=18:00 (17:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Defoe Vardy |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=77,690 |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Farrugia |goals2=Weiss Greguš Nemec |stadium=National Stadium, Ta' Qali |attendance=4,980 |referee=Ali Palabıyık (Turkey) }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=C. Martin |goals2= |stadium=Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance=20,435 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=18:00 (17:00 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Griffiths |goals2=Oxlade-Chamberlain Kane |stadium=Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance= |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Iličić Novaković |goals2= |stadium=Stožice Stadium, Ljubljana |attendance= |referee=Simon Lee Evans (Wales) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Šernas |goals2=Weiss Hamšík |stadium=LFF stadionas, Vilnius |attendance= |referee=Manuel Gräfe (Germany) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Armstrong Robertson McArthur |stadium=LFF stadionas, Vilnius |attendance= |referee=Carlos del Cerro Grande (Spain) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–4 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Kane Bertrand Welbeck |stadium=National Stadium, Ta' Qali |attendance= |referee=Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Nemec |goals2= |stadium=Štadión Antona Malatinského, Trnava |attendance= |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} ---- |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= v |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=National Stadium, Ta' Qali |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=LFF stadionas, Vilnius |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ljudski vrt, Maribor |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers There have been 45 goals scored in 18 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;3 goals * Fiodor Černych * Robert Snodgrass * Adam Nemec ;2 goals * Adam Lallana * Daniel Sturridge * Leigh Griffiths * Chris Martin * Marek Hamšík * Róbert Mak * Vladimír Weiss ;1 goal * Dele Alli * Gary Cahill * Jermain Defoe * Harry Kane * Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain * Jamie Vardy * Arvydas Novikovas * Vykintas Slivka * Darvydas Šernas * Alfred Effiong * Jean Paul Farrugia * Steven Fletcher * James McArthur * Ján Greguš * Juraj Kucka * Martin Škrtel * Boštjan Cesar * Josip Iličić * Rene Krhin * Rok Kronaveter * Milivoje Novaković * Benjamin Verbič Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving two yellow cards in two different matches (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were (or will be) served during the qualifying matches: External links * **Qualifiers – Europe: Round 1, FIFA.com *FIFA World Cup, UEFA.com **Standings – Qualifying round: Group F, UEFA.com F